


The Lindy Hop

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dancing, F/M, lindy hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “How does he even know the Lindy hop?” Mrs. Potato Head asked.





	The Lindy Hop

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Woody+Jessie  
> While we're on the subject of dancing toys...
> 
> Anon would like to see the before and after of this:  
> http://disney.go.com/toystory/#/videos/woody-and-jessie-dancing
> 
> Bonus points if someone questions how Woody knows how to lindy hop."

Jessie wasn’t sure she wanted to dance with Woody. But somehow they ended up standing in front of a cleared space of floor with everyone watching them. A Potato Head sat by the stereo and many of their friends sat or stood watching them. Like, Buzz. Somehow she figured that she would rather dance with Buzz. Maybe. Someday. Woody had suggested it, as they had danced together in the past in Al’s apartment, and she was pretty good. And then he asked that they go hatless which was a weird request, but she went with it. Buzz had the hats by his side: protecting them like only a space ranger toy can. So, she took Woody’s hand…

…And ended up crashing via a cartwheel into loose blocks. Thanks Woody. She wasn’t hurt, but she didn’t get up right away. She heard a few chuckles from Hamm and heard the sound of plastic feet hitting the hardwood floors quickly as if someone was rushing towards her. He heard Woody shout out, “Sorry Jessie! I thought we’d be good at the Lindy hop!” from afar.

“How does he even know the Lindy hop?” Mrs. Potato Head asked. 

Jessie saw the white leg of Buzz before she felt him touch her hand softly, but firmly at the same time, lean down, look at her and ask, “Are you ambulatory, Jessie?” 

“What?” Jessie asked.

“He wants to know if you can walk, girl!” Hamm shouted. 

“Yeah, I think I can,” Jessie said. She noted that he held onto her hat with his other hand. 

She slowly stood up and Buzz’s hand lingered on her hand for a little while longer, until he looked satisfied she was okay. 

He handed her hat to her and said, “Your hat, ma’am.” 

“Thank you, Buzz,” she said softly, smiling at him. She then spoke loudly towards Woody, “Woody, you better run! Because I’m going to kick your butt!”

And she took off running towards him.


End file.
